Persona 4 Bad Ending, Nebbia
by YumenoShinji
Summary: <html><head></head>*One Shot - FanFiction in italian language.* Yu Narukami ha perso qualcosa di molto importante, intraprendendo un percorso fatto di desolazione. Mentre cerca di dimenticare il tempo trascorso ad Inaba, il suo destino si compie...</html>


**PERSONA 4**

**BAD ENDING, NEBBIA**

_Tutto è perduto. La motivazione di andare avanti, il desiderio di riunirmi con i miei amici. Non mi importa più di niente. Questo piccolo villaggio può rimanere immerso nella nebbia per l'eternità. Ho fallito nel mio obiettivo, quello che accadrà da ora in poi sarà solo fumo... disperso nel cielo grigio di Inaba._

* * *

><p>Yu Narukami non riuscì a perdonarsi per quanto avvenuto nel paradiso creato dalla mente di Nanako. Troppi giorni passati per cercare di trovarla ed infine, dopo una lunga scalata fino alla vetta, il Nemico guardò il gruppo degli eroi di Inaba con disprezzo, aveva già vinto in partenza. Sarebbe poi stato sconfitto nello scontro effettivo, ma a quale prezzo?<p>

Nei giorni seguenti, Nanako fu esausta, a differenza di coloro che erano stati salvati lei non aveva fronteggiato se stessa, non possedeva alcuna oscurità in sé, nessun lato da nascondere agli altri. Giorni di sofferenza per via di un pazzo che diceva di voler 'salvare tutti'. Yu non ci pensò due volte a dare il permesso a Yosuke di gettarlo all'interno della televisione, spingendolo ad essere divorato dalle tenebre. Quella fu la sera in cui Nanako perse la vita, il punto di non ritorno.

Il giorno seguente, Taro Namatame venne trovato appeso ad un'antenna. Non dichiarò mai alla polizia di essere l'assassino, ma ormai la risposta era chiara e fu quella l'etichetta che si portò dietro: il killer di Inaba. In seguito, nessun omicidio misterioso; con il detective Dojima distrutto dalla perdita della figlia, Adachi era divenuto il nuovo eroe della polizia per aver fatto luce sugli avvenimenti.

"Un uomo instabile", così parlava di lui Adachi con disprezzo. Yu osservava le sue dichiarazioni in televisione, avendo scolpito nella mente il volto scarno di Namatame.

_Come può un uomo trovare il coraggio di danneggiare innocenti? Merita la sua atroce fine. La nebbia è rimasta, questo luogo è stregato, a marzo andrò via da Inaba. Non ho più legami, voglio cancellare i ricordi della mia permanenza, ma so già che rimarranno con me per sempre._

Arrivato marzo, Yu fu ormai pronto a partire, a tornare dalla sua famiglia. Da parte dello zio Dojima, qualche parola di conforto, più rivolta a se stesso che al nipote. Yu non replicò, si limitò ad uno sguardo compassionevole prima di recarsi verso la stazione.

Nebbia, ormai fissa ogni giorno in cielo come la premonizione di un evento tragico alle porte. Ma ormai il cuore di Seta si era irrigidito, cancellando il suo potere interiore, la capacità di risvegliare spiriti eroici.

_Persona? Velvet Room? Erano solo illusioni, le supererò alla svelta in un nuovo ambiente._

Gli amici giunsero a salutarlo, tutti tranne Teddie, rimasto a vagare nel suo 'mondo' in cerca di risposte sulla vita che non fu in grado di trovare. Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Rise, Kanji, Naoto... loro erano stati fedeli compagni d'avventura per Yu, eppure in quel momento vi erano solo ombre ai suoi occhi.

"Senpai, ti senti bene?", la voce di Rise risuonava come un eco, uno di quelli a cui non si deve obbligatoriamente rispondere.

Yosuke si avvicinò al leader del gruppo a testa bassa.

"So che non dovrei più parlare di questo, ma se quel giorno mi fossi sbagliato nei confronti di Namatame?"

Gli occhi di Yu penetrarono profondamente i pensieri di Yosuke, che indietreggiò di un passo, consapevole di aver fatto una domanda giusta alla perosna sbagliata. Tuttavia, Naoto trovò il coraggio di parlare.

"C'è qualcosa che ancora non mi convince a partire dalla sera in cui abbiamo scoperto il coinvolgimento di Namatame."

_Ma cosa vuole Naoto? Perché è così infantile e gioca ancora a fare il detective? Quando crescerà, forse riuscirà a capire che tutti questi ragionamenti sono inutili. Abbiamo fatto l'unica scelta disponibile: punire il responsabile, rivolgergli contro il piano da lui stesso perpetrato._

Yu voltò il suo sguardo verso il binario, il treno era in arrivo. Un'occasione da prendere al volo per dar vita al suo obiettivo di dimenticare Inaba, un anno così diverso dal solito in cui ebbe creduto di avere delle profonde amicizie ed un compito importante.

_Un altro anno sprecato!_

Non vi era nulla di buono in quello che stava lasciando alle spalle. Timidamente, gli amici lo salutarono con le loro mani, tranne Yukiko, troppo triste per accettare il suo abbandono. C'era ancora così tanto da scoprire, tante altre occasioni per tornare a sorridere, ma lui aveva voltato le spalle ad un villaggio che considerava il suo peggiore nemico.

Il treno partì, bastarono pochi minuti per passare dalla nebbia al cocente sole primaverile. Inaba apparteneva ormai al Narukami chiuse gli occhi, iniziò a sentire la sua testa divenire pesante.

"Benvenuto alla Velvet Room."

Yu si risvegliò all'interno della stanza viola situata in una macchina di lusso, di fronte ad Igor ed alla sua assistente Margaret. Il misterioso saggio mostrò tutto il suo disappunto nei confronti dell'ospite, mantenendo un'aria rigida, severa.

_Perché mi guarda così?_

_Cosa pretende da me? Cosa potevo fare in più?_

Lo studente strinse i pugni, mostrando di non provare rispetto nei confronti del saggio, il quale impugnava un contratto fra le mani.

"Mio caro ospite, questa è la prova che tu hai preso un impegno per superare le difficoltà nel tuo percorso spirituale. La tua è stata indubbiamente un'evoluzione costante per mesi, ma c'è stata una fase di stallo, poi una tragica involuzione. Hai distrutto tutti i tuoi legami, hai indebolito la tua anima. Facendo questo, hai mancato di rispetto al contratto."

Yu era pronto a replicare con rabbia, ma non riuscì ad aprire la bocca, travolto da un senso di stanchezza, costretto ad ascoltare il monologo di Igor.

"Inaba è sotto il giudizio della nebbia, prevedo un futuro ancora più grigio del cielo per quel luogo. Se tu avessi agito seguendo la forza del tuo spirito, tutto sarebbe stato diverso. Avresti scoperto la verità sugli eventi dell'ultimo anno, una persona a te cara avrebbe trovato la forza di sopravvivere."

_Sta dando a me le colpe? Come può dire che se Nanako è morta io ne sia il responsabile. Non potevo salvarla, non c'era alcuna possibilità. Inoltre, Inaba era già trascinata dal suo oscuro destino, io non ho colpe._

"Mi dispiace, sei il primo ospite a fallire la sua missione, sono costretto a provvedere di conseguenza."

La macchina si fermò, Margaret aprì la portiera e Yu scese senza fiatare, pieno di disperazione nel cuore e nella mente. Di fronte a lui uno spettacolo angosciante: il Magatsu, l'inferno. Varie ombre si protrassero verso di lui, attirandolo in quel luogo desolato fatto di sofferenza eterna. La macchina ripartì poco dopo in attesa di un nuovo ospite, qualcuno capace di portare a termine il proprio percorso spirituale.

_Ironicamente, il mio ultimo pensiero è rivolto ad Inaba, ai miei amici, al mio potere ed al momento della scelta più tragica della mia esistenza. Namatame... è vero che quello che hai fatto era imperdonabile, ma chi sono io per giudicare? Soltanto un mero essere umano, avrei dovuto affidare la tua punizione alla giustizia e farti trascorrere il resto dei tuoi giorni dietro le sbarre di una fredda prigione._

_Magatsu... ecco cosa mi aspetta._

Le ombre iniziarono ad accanirsi su Yu, poi il buio, il nulla. Istanti dopo, il Magatsu... per l'eternità.

"Gentili spettatori, eccoci giunti ad una edizione speciale di Inaba News. Questa mattina alle ore 6 la polizia ha ritrovato un corpo appeso ad un antenna in prossimità della stazione ferroviaria. Esso appartiene ad un ragazzo di 18 anni, Yu Narukami. Un suo amico giunto nel luogo del ritrovamento, Y.H., si è detto stupito di quanto sia accaduto, poiché il giorno precedente l'aveva visto abbandonare la città con i suoi occhi. Tuttavia, da quel momento non vi sono state altre notizie sul giovane Narukami. Ed ora, cinque minuti di pubblicità, restate con noi per sapere il resto della storia, in esclusiva solo per voi da parte di Inaba News!"

_Every day is great at your Junes..._

**FINE – BAD ENDING.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Commento finale dell'autore.<strong>_

Che dire... ho scritto un Bad Ending ed era la mia prima Fan Fiction! Ho voluto interpretare così il fallimento della missione di Yu, ormai chiuso mentalmente in un suo mondo privo di speranza. Per fortuna, il gioco offre altri percorsi con finali decisamente più piacevoli, ma a me piaceva l'idea di catturare il tragico epilogo del peggiore fra i finali disponibili, rendendolo ancora più triste.

Spero che nessun lettore si senta offeso dalle argomentazioni o dal comportamento del protagonista, si tratta di un personaggio a cui sono particolarmente legato. Se lo desiderate, fatemi sapere se vi è piaciuto tramite una recensione.


End file.
